burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rossolini Tempesta GT
I have noticed this and can totally say it's true. I tried this with my friend so I could be sure I wasn't crazy, and he saw the difference too. My Observations: Finish 1: It has some understeer. takes a wee bit more convincing to start a drift, but can hold a drift angle without further input. Finish 2: Has increased oversteer compared to Finish 1, and quicker initiation when starting a drift. Requires a little more maitenance when drifting a corner, but not much. Compared to Finish 1, it is 1 of only two cars I know (next to the Carbon X12) that can pull off a 20 degree corner and come out clean with minimal speed loss. Little unruly a low speeds. Finish 3: This one has even more oversteer. Mushy and near uncontrollable at low speeds, it often fishtails and washes out in drifts. I kinda hate this finish. That is all. This is too true - it's almost as if finish number = traction control, with 1 as on and 3 as off! In my opinion: *Finish 1 is very grippy/low torque, and has great handling at most speeds, but can't drift nearly as well as Finish 2, as it always hits the outside wall on 90 degree corners. The beginner's choice. *Finish 2 has more torque than Finish 1, and is alright at low speeds despite this, if not a bit mushy. An excellent drifter, at all speeds, especially the higher end of the spectrum, but it can be difficult to maintain a drift on a long corner, ie Uphill Drive. Drifting needs some concentration. Arguably even better at drifting than the Touge Sport! My personal favourite finish, recommended to everyone who's not an absolute beginner! *Finish 3 is a dog, frankly. Good for nothing. In my opinion it's worse now than the XS12 or Racing 500 GT before the Free February Update! I dread to think how bad it was before that... MaxB1995 19:03, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I'm unfamiliar with Wikia. That first unsigned post was mine. Anyways, everyone says they hate Finish 2 at first. Even I did. But once you learn to control it like I learnt, it's pretty fun. The one thing I can agree with Parkster, is it's lack of traction at low speeds. Come to MySpace I'll Google your Yahoo!, then get Twitter all over your Facebook. 21:06, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Aw, crap, I'm stupid. Those last two were mine.CurvedMoment 21:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) General Consensus Finish 1 *Handles well, the easiest to control and can take a corner nicely with at least an averagely skilled driver. [[User:The parkster|''Parkster]] Finish 2 *Handles horribly to be honest. Sloppy and slidey, this finish was difficult and frustrating to control. It was very difficult to take corners and even after extensive practice from a veteran like moi; i can't drift to save its horrible existence. [[User:The parkster|Parkster]] *I unfortunately don't totally agree with you Parkster, and think you may be being a bit too negative with regards to this finish's handling. Being used in a tight space at fairly low speeds? Yes, it's absolutely terrible and frustrating to control. But unlike Finish 1, this one actually requires skill and extensive practice to make it drift beautifully. I almost feel like posting a video depicting how well I can control this 'piece of crap'. My opinion in summary, is it's a good finish for drifting, if you can learn to control it. Which I don't think you have. CurvedMoment 00:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Finish 3 *To be honest i don't think there's any difference between this one and finish 2. [[User:The parkster|Parkster]] *It's worse than Finish 2. CurvedMoment 00:13, July 7, 2010 (UTC) *Actually I take that back, you're right Parkster. If anything, it has less snapback exiting a drift than Finish 2 and mabye a wee bit more grip. Also just a bit more oversteer. CurvedMoment 14:29, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Gold *Didn't try it. [[User:The parkster|Parkster]] *Mimics the handling of whichever of the first 3 finishes you drove last. CurvedMoment 00:20, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Platinum *Didn't try it.[[User:The parkster|Parkster'']] *Same deal as the Gold. CurvedMoment 00:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Further Comments